In to the Night
by Ametane
Summary: Given a choice all things travel the path of least resistance save man. Harry given the chance and choice decided to go with the flow. In doing so he has taken his first step toward the power to change the world and darkness. Follows with Raining Ink's Out of the Night and hopefully doesn't leave to much disapoiontment.


Disclaimer: You know enough of us write these things that you'd think we wouldn't really need them… Oh well when in doubt follow the path of the elements… that of least resistance. I own neither Harry Potter, Bugs Bunny, Donald Duck, Superman, Hal Jordan, nor even the Joker, much to my ever-lasting shame.

Authors shout: Raining Ink your work will most definitely be missed! So that said I'm proud to say that your work got me writing again and several of your twist are likely to be mixed into mine twisting them until they possibly snap. Therefore, you'll note that this first chapter is quite similar to OotN. It's going to be very similar for the first few chapters and with several aspects throughout to Raining Ink's work.

In to the Night.

Chapter I: To step forward.

The Drive from Kings cross was filled with tension so thick not even the sharpest blade would cleave through it in a single stroke. Only his muddled own thoughts kept Harry from noticing Vernon's angry mutterings, bloodless fingers on the steering wheel and turns so violent they verged on illegal, Petunia's face, bloodless as Vernon's hands was passive save for the extraordinarily thin line her mouth became.

Harry, leaning against the door from his place in the almost overly large backseat was oblivious to it. Even if he wasn't, he would feel none of the dread that'd come upon him the previous trips back to Privet Drive or at his Uncles anger.

No, other things loomed in the forefront of his mind; his godfather was gone, he'd destroyed Ministry property, cast an unforgivable but the worst was that, he, Harry Potter was the subject of a prophecy. Now, gone from the castle, away from the students he truly began to understand just what that meant. Everyone, every single squib, each and every witch and wizard from the youngest to those well on in years would be looking to him to avert the coming darkness. To do what they could not and stop Voldemort once and for all.

Emotions surged through him unable to keep pace with his racing mind and the shocks it'd received through the recent weeks. He still had trouble wrapping his head around it all, Grawp, Umbridge, Sirius, the Ministry, the Prophecy. He was fifteen and already could see that he stood at a crossroads, the path he chose in the coming days would change everything. The thought alone made him want to hurl onto the freshly carpeted floors of Vernon's company car.

In a way he looked forward to the solitude Privet Drive would bring, no curious looks or brave questioner's, no 'how are you-s' from his friends, no headmaster. Oh, how in those few minutes he'd come to almost despise the headmaster's very existence, yet he didn't. For all of the man's faults he'd saved everyone but Sirius. He found however, he couldn't respect a man who would treat him as a child and protect him or as Harry believed a pawn to be manipulated, no matter the reason. Harry didn't take the man's advice to sharing the prophecy with his friends.

Hermione, Ron, Luna, Neville, they'd all gotten hurt because of him and he wasn't about to foist anymore on them. They refused his apologies and denied his want to be alone, but they couldn't understand his need for solitude. He'd never more felt like a bridge of glass, powerful enough to support tons but a single strike could shatter him. His life was about to become so much more complicated, whether the adults around him wanted it or not, and Harry would be damned if he didn't have a hand in those changes. He wouldn't back down, wouldn't give up, he'd stand his ground, the time of others making his decisions for him whether their intentions good or bad, was over.

The car pulled into the Drive of Number 4 and for the first time since the station, he became aware of his relatives. Petunia almost flung the door open and stood waiting on the walk as Dudley's porcine face shoved itself around the kitchen curtains. Hearing the boot pop open he grabbed Hedwig's cage from the seat beside him, careful not to dislodge his oldest friend, he'd been about to let her out of her cage at the station so she could stretch her wings and hunt but a look from Vernon stopped him.

Vernon stood beside the open boot his hoggish arms crossed over his gluttonous chest held merely inches above his heavily expanded stomach, his beady eyes bearing down at Harry as he reached for his trunk.

"Boy, you're Aunt and I have matters to discuss with you." Harry was surprised; this wasn't his Uncle's normally angry bellowing but his business voice. One that he'd no doubt had practice keeping calm and even through his years at Grunning's.

"Alright then. What is it uncle?" Harry asked. He heaved the trunk from the boot careful not to even allow the sides of the trunk to touch anything on its way out. As soon as it was on the ground he looked up and found Petunia had joined them.

"We took you in all those years ago at that freaky old codgers order. We've fed you, clothed you, schooled you and your freakish friends have attacked Dudley multiple times, insulted us and now have threatened us. Where do the freaks get off threatening us we're decent, hardworking people?" As he spoke the color in his face deepened but his tone stayed even and Harry not wanting to further anger his uncle, refused to roll his eyes at their belief they were in anyway decent.

"None." Vernon snarled without waiting for a response. Beside him, Petunia nodded fervently "My house is my business boy, you get it?" Petunia still hadn't stopped nodding and Harry was certain when she did, she would more than likely be dizzy.

Vernon took a step forward his pudgy hands curling into fists at his sides and kicked Harry's trunk startling him into stumbling back. "No, we hate you boy. You're not a child any longer and should I have known now back then, I would have dropped you at the first orphanage I came across."

Harry stood shock still, they hated him, he'd suspected that for years and no doubt, they suspected it went both ways. Not that Harry could deny it anymore, he hated them, each and every day they treated him as something to be scrapped of their shoes with a stray stick he hated them a little more. He'd long ago mostly given up on any hope that one day they'd come to love him and right than what little bit remained died away. No, he absolutely loathed their existence to the point only two others kept point, Bellatrix Lestrange and Peter Pettigrew.

"So, I've come up with a splendid idea that will suit us both just fine. You leave and don't come back, we can't force you to leave and your Aunt say's you being here gives us some kind of freakish protection from other freaks." Vernon stepped closer to Harry so close their noses were pressed against each-others. "So you leave we both get what we want don't we?" He was smiling now, a devilishly wide smile.

Harry stared into his uncle's beady eyes, shocked. Leave? Where would he go? What would he do?

"See boy, I've little doubt that your dangerous, why else would those freaks ship you back to us every year? No, you choose to leave and we'll all be much happier, we won't be in danger and you won't have to deal with us." The man was so ecstatic that Harry was sure that given a few more moments he'd be doing a jig, and to hell with his reputation.

Harry locked his eyes on to his Aunts stoic still bobbing face. He was wrong, Voldemort, Death Eaters, the Order guards, Dumbledore. No, they'd all be in danger should the wards fall, and there was no telling when they would. Could he do that, have their well-being on his conscience? They hated him and he them. He'd be putting himself in more danger than he had in the past, not by much though. He'd survived much worse than being in the open. Voldemort, Basilisks, Dementors, the Tournament, Umbridge, the Ministry. He'd done it before but the Order would be furious.

Casting his gaze around he found Mr. and Ms. Number 11 were barbequing and old mister number 5 was sitting on his porch a pipe in his hand watching the were go by, both blissfully unaware of anything else around them.

Leaving was something Harry had often contemplated when he was younger and now with their open confession of their hatred it seemed to be an even greater thought. Still, where would he go? He'd need some time to get everything ready.

With a nod he decided, "I'll go, but can I have a few days to get things ready? Three or four days tops."

"You're doing the right thing!" Vernon crowed as he hefted the trunk from the ground. "Hear that pet? Four days and the boy will be gone. Dare I say by Friday we'll have forgotten he was ever here!"

Harry followed his uncle up the stairs, Hedwig's cage at his side and her on his shoulder and found that Vernon had neatly deposited his trunk at the foot of the bed.

On his way out he turned to Harry and said, "Remember boy four days, you keep that schedule and I'll have fifty pounds waiting to see you on your way," and with that he walked out the door closing behind him.

Harry ran his hand through his hair wondering what he'd gotten himself into Pulling out two scraps of parchment he went to work; pressing the quill to the parchment, he started his first note to the order.

_Dear, Mr. Weasely, Tonks, Remus, and Moody._

_ The Dursley's have taken your warning to heart and have thus left me alone. _

_ Harry._

"See you in a few days' girl. Safe Journey." He tied the note to her leg and with an affectionate nip, she was off. For a moment, he watched as she winged away until she was nothing more than a snowy spec of the horizon. The note may not have been necessary but it would give him the best chance of throwing the order off long enough for him to get settled, and if starting the schedule a few days early helped so be it.

It'd been a strange afternoon to say the least. He'd agreed to leave the Dursley's not his best choice but it was something and good or bad he had to start somewhere. From the happy cries and Dudley rushing down stairs calling something about a punching bag, they planned to turn his room into an exercise room. Like Vernon would actually use it.

Going downstairs, he found the three huddled around the table a diagram of his room between them along with the spacing. He should have known they wouldn't even wait for him to leave before deciding what to do with his room. Harry was in the middle of downing a glass of water when he realized, they already had the dimensions to his room. It wasn't a spur of the moment decision to ask him to go but one with forethought. Still he found it easier as the seconds ticked past to accept. It didn't matter; after all, he was leaving.

He gave them all a gratuitous nod on the way back to him room.

Pulling the second parchment over he started listing everything he'd need. A place to stay, he couldn't trust the order wasn't using Grimwald and the leaky cauldron was out, it was the first place they'd look. Then a thought came to him, one that could and possibly would make his decision to leave even worse. If he couldn't stay in Diagon alley than what about Knockturn alley?

Besides as nice as the muggle world was Harry did not intend to be in a place he couldn't practice magic, meaning with the way they traced underage wizards and withes he'd need to be in a place so full of magic they wouldn't be able to find him. Only four places he knew fit the bill sans Hogwarts, Hogsmeade which was out due to proximity to Dumbledore, Diagon alley which they'd check first, the ministry which wasn't even a possibility and Knocktun alley, dark, decrepit, full of magic.

He shuddered at the thought of the hag and her tray of human fingernails and the passing dark wizards, but who would suspect that Harry Potter would stay with a bunch of dark wizards/ The order and Dumbledore sure wouldn't and Voldemort likely wouldn't think he'd be their either.

With the first problem solved, he looked to the next his appearance. If he wanted to stand, any chance of keeping away from his pursuer's than Harry Potter would have to disappear and be replaced. Glamor charms would be best but he didn't know any and there wasn't one in any of his O.W.L. books either. With a sigh he realized for now one of Dudley's old ball caps would have to do, he just hoped they weren't infected with lice. Gingerly he added, "Glamor charms a must" otherwise, he'd need muggle makeup egh.

Petunia came up a little while later with a plate of her Meatloaf of a decent portion and nodded when she saw he hadn't unpacked, and was currently making a list. He smiled as she walked out; of course, she'd only brought him food because she wanted to check on his progress. Of her many qualities, subtlety wasn't even on the list.

Turning back to his list he began writing again, adding, "find quarters in Knockturn" finally there was his guard. The invisibility cloak would get him past everyone except Dumbledore, maybe Mad Eye and possibly Remus depending on the phase of the moon.

Looking over his list Harry sighed. If his plans had, any chance to work than he'd have to get into Diagon, which meant bypassing his guard. Hopefully he'd only be dealing the Dung, the fool couldn't stay sober for an hour if his life depended on it.

Biting into the meatloaf, he wasn't surprised to find it bland, and laughed. "Trust Aunt Petunia to try and spy with a meal that tastes like absolutely nothing." He muttered. Passing his hand through his hair he sighed, the events of recent weeks had been dogging his heels for days and it seemed they'd finally caught up. Weariness screamed from every limb and Harry responded, flicking off the desk lamp he crawled into bed and passed into unconsciousness.

The next morning start early for Harry and somehow in his sleep deprived state he'd figured a way past his guards that would keep them from following. If he didn't look like he was going far and was under his cloak (figuring they could see him) they'd leave him be, figuring he'd be back in just a few minutes at most. If not well, he'd take a long way around, slipping through some muggle areas that would slow them down and let him disappear though they'd be cross when he got back.

So a quarter after noon he threw the cloak over himself and slipped out behind Petunia who immediately turned her attention to her roses. If he hurried, he'd be back late that night. Adjusting Dudley's cap he started walking, he went ten blocks and shoved the cloak into a second hand canvas knapsack he'd carried for primary school and another three before he shove out his wand arm.

With a horrendous BANG, the triple-decker Knight bus appeared at the curb, and after adjusting his cap again, Harry was on his way to Diagon Alley.

As soon as he'd made it into the alley, he found him stunned to see all the people. Hogwarts students were everywhere and for every student there seemed to be an adult speaking in hushed tones. He'd planned to take his cloak off when he'd entered the alley proper but with all his schoolmate milling about in obvious beginning of summer gaiety he decided he'd best leave it where it was.

It was odd, normally when he passed through a crowd of whispering people they'd stop and stare at him until he passed at which point they'd continue, now though he heard snippets.

"Harry Potter… Dark Lord…. Can you… Chosen one"

"Have you… Ministries… aurors cracking down"

"It's… late… the chosen one…save"

With each of their statements, Harry's heart grew heavier, couldn't they understand he was fifteen and they wanted to throw him in front of one of the most powerful wizards in a hundred years? Emotions roared through him, anger at their inability to stand for themselves, fear that they'd discover his presence and invite Voldemort himself for a duel. He just wanted to be normal, the only special thing about him was his ability to have extreme luck and survive what most others couldn't!

Exhaling sharply he turned and bumped right into a tall blonde girl he recognized from Ravenclaw in his year. She gasped looking and feeling around for him before paling and rushing through the crowd toward the leaky Cauldron.

Stepping into one of the second-hand items store called Excessive Accessories, Harry was unprepared to deal with someone latching on to his arm and pulling him into the corner. "Harry Potter, I've been waiting years!" a small voice exclaimed, "Of course you wouldn't know that now would you? No, no, no, you wouldn't. Haven't been to the alley in several years, no, no, no."

It only took Harry a moment to assess the short willowy figure before him. White curled locks, eyes as wide and blue as Luna's and a wider grin than he'd ever seen. Her willowy form had him at ease, obviously, she hadn't meant him harm, and otherwise she'd the opportunity already.

"What is it?" Harry hissed. Casting his gaze about he found the man in his twenties operating the register seemed far more interested in a small thick book and scratching his inner ear.

"I've got a package for you. Yes, oh yes, Mrs. Penny asked me to deliver it special! Yes oh yes." From the satchel at her side, she pulled a thick tome lacking any form of identification on it along with a silver coin half again the side of a galleon with a two circles the outer one containing the ten pointed star that passed through the inner circle. Something niggled at the back of his mind at the symbol but he pushed the thought aside as the girl took the coin and pressed it into a cracked full body mirror that leaned against the wall a few feet behind him before he'd a chance to react.

"Mr. Harry Potter, may I introduce Mrs. Penny, Yes oh yes!" the mirror rippled and Harry took a step back his wand clutched in his hand.

"Senia, you just rushed off! Did something happen? Wait did you say Mr. Potter was there!" an aged feminine voice came as a thin woman whose hair had turned more silver than brown stepped into view.

"Yes, Mrs. Penny, Yes oh yes. Can't you see? No, no, no, I guess you can't, no, no, no." Senia hemmed for a moment before a rush of wind picked up around him and the cloak was yanked from him. "There he is Mrs. Penny, Mhmm see, you see?" she crowed in triumph hold the silvery clothe of the cloak high above her head as it were a title belt as she danced about.

"Yes, Senia. I see, thank you." She smiled at the giddy Senia who giggled and danced about faster. "First things first Mr. Potter. Senia is rather excitable and may rush off at any given time so you may wish to retrieve that wonderful cloak of yours. I dare say you'll need it in the days to come." Harry nodded and waited for the pale girl to pass before striking out and ripping his cloak from her hands, but Senia continued as if nothing changed.

"Now Mr. Potter allow me to properly introduce myself. I am Perenelle Flamel, how would you like to learn alchemy?"

Authors Notes:

Okay first order of business, The Flamel's; some of you will argue they died in before the second book but I calmly disagree. Point; having looked into readying affairs for a family member, I can easily say that it was a rather annoying process.

Now should they have lived roughly six hundred and fifty years then it's safe to presume that their affairs may very well take years to set into true order. (Not counting that what those affairs may be in the wizarding world may be.

Then you must realize that being as old and resourceful as they are its doubtful they didn't store some away. I would, and I wouldn't tell anyone so that I could live out the rest of my days in peace, why would the Flamel's trust the Headmaster after he used it as the prize for a very lacking obstacle-course?

Next: Alchemy, who says there isn't more than just the one form of it? No one, that's who, just because good ol' Nick specialized in one part of the field doesn't mean it is the only one. Besides it figures that if Nick knew of one aspect Perenelle knew the other.

Second Note: Hopefully this wasn't to bad and if it was you, my reader will help make it better. Oh, right, I've found I've a tendency to leave gaps in the story that my brain automatically fills in so I never see it so if there's one let me know eh?

I'm Sleeping now.

Ametane.


End file.
